Sahrine's oath
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Sahrine is the daughter of Sauron... unfortunitly.
1. Chapter 1

"Do not fail me again." the voice of Sauron hissed. I bowed my head, the eye burning its self into my head and into my very mind. "Yes father." I apologized. He struck me across the face. "Apologies are for the weak." he hissed at me. I closed my eyes tight trying to rid the image of my father's eye from my mind but it only bore deeper. "You will go with Grima Wormtoungue to Rohan." he ordered. I looked up to him once more. "As you wish father." I said bowing then turned to leave. "Do not fail me again, Sahrine." He boomed. I ran out of the room fearing his wrath. I found my horse quickly and jumped on. "ride fast. Ride quick. To Rohan we go." I told him and he took off fast as lightning its self. "We can't fail him again nagin." I told him as he galloped as fast as he could. We arrived at Rohan in 2 days time.

I let my self in to the castle and found Grima siting next to the old king. "Who are you?" he asked me. "my father the master of your master has sent me." I said. His eyes widened. "Your highness." he said bowing to me. I walked up and sat next to the king. As two people a woman and a man walked in side. "Uncle, your son." the man started to say. "Uncle your son has died." the woman continued. But the king's eyes remained blank. "Will you not go to him?" the woman asked. I lowered my eyes I never wanted this war to begin, but yet it has. I did not bother listening to the conversation. I did not care. The man was banished and the woman wept that was all that had happened.

The king stared blankly at me. "you know I don't want to be here." I told him knowing he knew not what I said. "But I had failed father and I can't do so again. So here I am... If you ever really wake up please find it in yourself to forgive me. I like this no more than you do." I told him. I sat there all day just talking to him... or myself really.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat still at the old kings side and just chattered like any normal child would do with my swod at my side. I receved an ocasinal nod, if I were lucky. Grima then came to the kings other side. His hair was as greassy black as ever. I leaned over to the king's ear. "I think Grima could use a bath don't you think?" I asked him. I saw his lips twich a little trying to hide a smile. I leaned back. Success at last, a normal response. I guess he was really there in a way. Suddenly the doors opened reviling a dworf, an elven man, a human male in his 20s and an old man in a gray cloke with a white staff. "My lord gandalf the gray is coming. he''s a herald of woe." Grima wispered in the king's ear. "the cortesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden king." the old man said, leaning on the elven man. Some of the men that were normaly always there stalked therir steps from the shadows of the side of the room. "He's not welcome." Grima hissed. I looked up at them eyes wide with curisidy. "Why should I... welcome you, Gandalf... Stormcrow?" he asked looking at grima. I snickered Stoemcrow was so off from Gray. "A just question my liege. Late is the houre in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grimma said walking twords the old man. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" the old man snaped raising his staff twords grima. His staff!"Grimma shouted at the gards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he shouted. I jumped to my feet as the gaurds attacked the visitors. The old man walked closer to the king. I took a step back in fear. I was failing again. "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said. I took another step back raising my sword. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." he said making a esture with his hand**. **The king's face lit up meniclingly. "Hahahhhahahahah! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" My eyes widened. He was all there. Gandalf threw off his gray cloak reviling a blinding light. The king was trown back against his throne. The king screamed. Gandalf pointed his staff at the king. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." My eyes widened. This whole time I have been talking to my father's puppet. The woman who was talking to the king rushed in only to be held back by the young man. "If I go. . . Théoden dies." the king said in a whole new voice. Gandalf moved his staff sharplyand the king flew back against his throne. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" He said. I took another step back. These were the people I was trying to stop. "Rohan is mine!" in the same unknown voice. "Be gone!" Gandalf ordered. The king lunged at Gandalf but some invisible force threw him back. The king raised his head and his face changed to a younger virsion. He looked like he knew could recgegnise everything. I lowered my sword in aw of what the old man had done to the king who was now young again. I slowly steped down from the raised throne area. There was a sudden sharp pain that streamed from my head. I stumbled slightly. The man who had held back the woman was now at my side. "Are you okay little one?" he asked. I shook my head no. He helped me it down. Then the eye came into my head boring deep. 'You failed me!' my father's voice boomed inside of my head. I cringes against the pillar as the pain began. I writhered in pain. "gandalf!" I heard the man call. The pain spread to my every limb. I clawed at my head tring to get rid ot the spreading pain. I felt some one pin me down as another pair of hands placed themselves on my head. I cracked my eyes open. Seeing the young man holding me down giving me a reasuring look. "Everything is going to be okay." he told me. I nodded as the image of my father's eye disipeared.


	3. Inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
